Dorks 'r' Us
Dorks 'r' Us is a comedy written by the comedy author Zooplankton on April 6 2007. The cast was supposed to be made entirely of guest stars (who would stay for the whole series), however, other characters have appeared as part of the cast, such as Hooleo the Leopard Gecko or Bo-Bo the Monkey. Though the series starts off as more silly and random, it developes more plot later on and the humor is changed to a more professional level. It has spawned a single sequel, however, another sequel make occur later on. Summary The comedy is about a group of Matoran (who have names based off of guest stars) who live together in a house due to the fact that they are all too poor to afford their own house. The first few chapters are about the daily life of these charactes, which are filled with chaos and comical situations. The latter half of the comedy was about them working in a Dumb People 'R' Us factory (which was unfortunately owned by Pridak). During their job, they discover that YourWorstNightmare and FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi have switched minds as well as a bomb planted in YourWorstNightmare's head due to a evil plot by the Doctor (who was the Narrator before he quit after constantly being interrupted by YourWorstNightmare). Orange Vesok and Anubis god of noobs are given the chance to shrink to microscopic size and retrieve the bomb, in which they succeeded. The comedy ends when they go back to the factory to find Pridak, enraged by them leaving work, leaving viewers a cliffhanger for the sequel. Recurring Themes The first several chapters would feature several recurring jokes, sometimes they would slightly differ from the prievous joke. Here is a list of some of them: *YourWorstNightmare seems to deeply admire pie, causing her to hide in a pie and pop out at random times. One time, Eskura Nuva popped out of the pie, however, it turns out it was YourWorstNightmare in disguise. Shortly after, Bo-Bo popped out of a turkey nearby, then Toa of Dew and Anglerfish popped out of an underwear that was on the floor, much to the dismay of himself and others around him. Another time, she comes in on a shuttle, which explodes, revealing a pie, that contains a note saying she was napping inside the pie, and she will pop out eventually. After a few more uses of the joke, it made it's final appearance in Chapter 6. *Another theme was the demon girl scout, who would appear at the doorstep, ring the door bell, where usually Orange Vesok would answer the door. She would command him to buy cookies, or else she would destroy him. FraniscoGaraytheRahkshi answered the door one time and was nearly killed by the demon girl scout's poisoned cookie, but was saved by Cordak Blaster, who defeats the demon. The demon retreats, and has not been heard from since. *The first few chapters, the Narrator would introduce the reader to the story, and then end it, however, he always inturrupted by YourWorstNightmare. He quits his job as Narrator in chapter 3, but he appears again in chapter 6 as the Doctor, when he tries to get revenge on YourWorstNightmare for making him miserable. *Uses of words like pie, pirate monkeys, pig demons, and other silly words. They are often used for the purpose of exclamation. Cast *Anubis god of noobs *YourWorstNightmare *Eskura Nuva *The Snake Master *Orange Vesok *Toa of Dew and Anglerfish *FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi *Cordak Blaster *Hooleo the Leopard Gecko *Bo-Bo the Monkey *The Narrator (later known as 'Doc') *Tikia Trivia *The reason for the dissappearances of the recurring themes is that the author, Zooplankton, forgot about them and went on with the story. The same reason for the disappearance of the Narrator, however, Zooplankton realized that he forgot to include the Narrator, so he had him come back in chapter 6. *Dorks 'r' Us was supposed to have more chapters, but Zooplankton ceased production of chapters for several unexplained reasons. To make up for this, he decided to continue the story in a sequel. *Orignally, the "r" in "Dorks 'r' Us" was supposed to be capitalized, but the topic automatically made the "R" lower case for some reason. *The name of the comedy is obviously inspired by Toy's 'R' Us, but has nothing to do with the story. *Zooplankton's has a pet leopard gecko named Hooleo, which is why the character Hooleo the leopard gecko was included in the story. *Every main character except for Hooleo, Bo-Bo, The Narrator, and Tikia are guest stars. Links *Dorks 'r' Us by Zooplankton at bzpower.com Category:Comedies Category:Comedies by Zooplankton